


Comfort

by DovahkinGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkinGirl/pseuds/DovahkinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needs comfort after the death of Squad Levi and who better to comfort him than Levi himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is rough. It's my first fanfic(that's also going to be posted). If I made any mistakes please pardon me because it's 1:00am and I'm writing this on my phone.

"Levi." The brat was crying, porcelain tears brimming his Caribbean eyes as he chewed his bottom lip between pearly teeth. His hands unconsciously picked at his worn fingernails, body twitching nervously.  
Levi, who had been leaning angrily against his door frame, hesitantly wrapped his arns around the boy, standing on his toes to run nimble hands through chocolate locks.  
"Eren," He whispered tenderly.  
The brunette let out a startled gasp before throwing his arms around his superior, burying his nose in the crook of Levi's neck. Tears stained the Corporeal's cotton night ware during their embrace.  
The two stood for an immeasurable moment, Eren's muffled sobs echoing through the empty castle corridors. It was only when Levi's feet began to ache and Eren's sobs quieted to a whimper, did they move. Levi, unsure weather Eren could walk in his state of depression, easily lifted the titan shifter. Carrying him bridal style, Levi maneuvered toward his bed, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Cautiously, the man set Eren onto his bed, crawling in beside the boy when his grip wouldn't allow for other movements. 

That was the first night. The first night they used each other as comfort. Though they did nothing more than lie next to one another, basking in the others warmth and presence, it still proved to be a wonderful distraction from the nightmare they call everyday life. Laying in each other's arms, they could almost forget about the titans.  
After the first night, it continued to happen. So many times, in fact, that Levi had lost count. How many times had Eren tapped on his door, quietly, despite the fact that the castle was now desolate beside the pair, with tears in his eyes as he silently begged permission for Levi's embrace. How many times had Levi given that permission, and fallen asleep beside the teen, arms and legs tangled together beneath silky sheets? How many times had he woken up with the boy nestled against his chest?  
The real question, though, was how many MORE?  
How many more times would Levi and Eren sit together as the early morning rays begin to poke out through the horizon? How many more times would he get to have the teen rest his head on his chest, placing chaste kisses to the pads of his fingertips as he hummed a nameless tune?  
"Levi?" Eren's voice, unsteady and raspy from the previous nights sleep, broke Levi from his trance. The brunette ceased his fiddling with the raven' s hand though still held it between his own.  
"Mm?" Was Levi's response as he trailed feather-like touches down Eren's spine.  
A moment of silence passed before the teen answered. He'd set Levi's hand down, shifting in bed so teal eyes met grey.  
With his chin against Levi's chest, he whispered the words Levi had feared most.  
"I love you."  
Time stopped.  
Everything had stopped.  
The hand on Eren's back stopped between his shoulders blades. Levi's breath hitched and halted. Even his heartbeat had stopped its constant beating at Eren's words.  
"Eren," it was practically a moan as Levi forced his back into the pillows.  
"No! I really do Levi! I love you!" The teen shouted, lifting himself from the body below him. Levi moved with him.  
"You know we can't." The raven hide his eyes In the crook of his elbow and let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Why not? It's not going to be that different from what we usually do! It's not like I'm asking to have sex with you!"  
"Then what are you asking, Eren?" Levi sat up abruptly, his face just inches from Eren's own. "What exactly are you asking of me?" His voice was low, predatorial almost.  
A deep blush crept onto the titan shifters face, making his tan skin a scarlet red.  
"Your heart." He squeaked. With another sigh, Levi flopped back onto his pillows. He felt Eren place his hands on either side of his head, leaning so his breath brushed Levi's cheeks with every exhale.  
"Corporal, can I kiss you?"  
Levi didn't respond.  
Eren, Levi realized, had never kissed before. It was clumsy and awkward, Eren's delicate lips pressed against Levi's calloused ones softly. It was brief, and Eren pulled away hesitantly. His breathing was ragged and a deep blush still resided on his visage.  
Before Levi knew what happened, their lips were on one another again. Levi parted his and Eren reciprocated, allowing Levi's tongue to slip into the brunettes mouth.  
A low moan sounded from deep within Eren's throat which only gave Levi more vigor to explore the cavern of Eren's mouth. Levi lapped at the roof of Eren's mouth, earning another erotic moan, before their tongues began their dance.  
Eren's hands had woven through the long strands of Levi's haircut, pulling and pushing in an attempt to bring Levi closer. Levi, in the midst of their heated kiss, had pulled Eren onto his lap, allowing the younger boy to straddle him.  
When they pulled apart, their foreheads remained connected, their heavy breaths joining together in the space between their faces.  
"Levi," Eren moaned, drawing out the "e" as Levi squeezed his thighs.  
"Brat." Levi whispered as he licked the shell of Eren's ear. "You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for mistakes. It.would help a lot if you'd be so kind as to leave a comment or suggestions. Hope.You enjoyed my little one shot!


End file.
